


That Would Be Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ... very soft, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, literally just fluff oh my god, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a long day of work, John and Alexander come home and comfort one another.





	That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> based on some prompt i found on google that is very long but it's basically them comforting after a long day

It's been almost a year since Alexander and John got together. Well, 11 months and 17 days to be exact. But who's counting?

The two had been working all day, not getting out until late from the amount of work they had to do. It was 9pm when they got out, and they still had to get home. They got into their car and drove in silence. John had one hand on the wheel with the other holding Alexander's hand. He rubbed circles into his hand, but said nothing.They parked the car and got out, walking up to the door of their apartment complex.

Alexander and John moved in together 2 months ago, since they were dating for awhile and had been friends for even longer. The two mutually agreed it would be easier if they just lived together.

They walked into their apartment, carelessly throwing their stuff on the couch and taking their shoes off. Alexander walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, but eventually decided against eating anything. He closed it with a sigh, and turned towards John. He broke the silence that had been looming for around 20 minutes.

"Hug?" 

John nodded, walking towards Alexander and drawing him into his arms. He wrapped his arms around his waist, Alexander wrapping his own arms around John's neck. The two didn't say anything as they stood there, just hugging.

John began rubbing his hand up and down Alexander's spine. The mentioned sighed and snuggled closer to John. Alexander reached his hands up further, taking John's hair out of his ponytail. His curls ran loose, Alexander running his hands through them. John reached up with one hand and took Alexander's matching ponytail out.

They stood in silence for a moment longer before John pulled away. Alexander whined at the lose of contact, but stopped when John grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their shared bedroom. 

Alexander let go of John's hand when they reached the bedroom, turning to flop face first on the bed. He closed his eyes, and John let him lay there for a minute before tapping his shoulder. Alexander hummed in response.

"Do you want to sleep in your work clothes?" John asked him, changing out of his own and putting on pajama pants. Alexander groaned, but stood anyways, changing from his work clothes into his own pajama pants and one of John's old shirts.

John chuckled at the sight of Alexander in clothes, before turning and going into their shared bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth, looking out the door to see Alexander curled up on the bed again. John smiled fondly at the sight.

"Alex, you need to brush your teeth." John said.

"M' tired." Alexander mumbled, nuzzling further into the sheets.

"I promise I'll let you go to bed if you brush your teeth." John told him. Alexander groaned again, pulling himself up and walking into the bathroom. He grabbed the toothbrush and put toothpaste on it, brushing sleepily. John stood next to him, flossing his teeth. He made eye contact with Alexander in the mirror and smiled softly at him.

John finished flossing his teeth, and stood waiting for Alexander. He wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, waiting patiently for him. Alexander squeezed one of John's arms with his free hand, flossing his teeth quickly before throwing away the used material. John let go of his waist and opted for grabbing his hand instead. He turned off the light in the bathroom and dragged Alexander towards the bedroom.

John pulled the sheets back, which allowed Alexander to quickly get under them. John climbed in next to him, snuggling up under the sheets. As soon as he was situated, Alexander moved closer to him. John wrapped his arm around the smaller boy, allowing for him to get even closer.

John reaches down, kissing his forehead. Alexander smiles, kissing John's chin. John moved his head down, capturing Alexander's lips with his. Alexander put his hand on John's cheek, holding him softly. They kiss for a few seconds, before pulling away slowly. Alexander moves up so he's eye level with John, resting his forehead against the other mans.

"I love you." Alexander whispered quietly. John pulled him in for another kiss, this one lasting a few seconds longer. They pulled away, Alexander moving down again to rest his head on John's chest. John repositions them into a comfier position, with Alexander's head still on John's chest, and John's arm wrapped tightly around the other man.

"I love you too." John whispers back. Alexander was snoring softly, and John laid next to him, staring at the man sleeping on his chest. He slowly drifted off into sleep, tightening his arm around the other (if it was even possible). And when things get hard, as long as they're there for each other, that would be enough. 

They would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to my dead gay son from heathers almost the entire time while writing this B)  
> it's summer for me so expect more, but also don't because knowing me i probably will get lazy. plus i'm looking for a job and i'm volunteering somewhere! woo life advancements  
> hope you enjoyed this gay mess


End file.
